


Оставленный Рай

by curious_Lissa



Series: Дальновидность [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Garden of Eden, Сад Эдема
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Встреча Кроли и Азирафеля в новом Мире, Саду Эдема, и отсчет до того дня, когда все изменится.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradise Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898852) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроли испытывает Бытие. Каково это, перейти из ничего во всё? В первый раз увидеть весь мир?

За 36 дней до 

И был мир. Было _всё_. Земля, воздух, тень, свет, вода, камень – в самый первый раз, бытие. Была жизнь. Это были души, сделанные видимыми, облеченные в формы, растения и животных. Движущихся, дышащих, видящих, слышащих, осязающих. Нуждающихся; но это – жизнь - было слишком большим для того, чтобы постичь за раз. Лучше было воспринимать по кусочку.

Во-первых, были растения. Они были _повсюду_. В начале весь мир был садом. Их можно было описать словами, которых раньше не существовало. Это были сплошные цвета и формы, коричневые стебли, тянущиеся далеко вверх, зеленые треугольники и ромбы, покачивающиеся на легком ветру. Всплески красного, фиолетового, пятнышки голубого, желтого. Были текстуры и запахи. Они менялись каждый день, каждую минуту, растения росли и росли, и когда казалось, что мир вот-вот переполнится, они вырастали еще и расширяли вместе с собою сад. 

Затем были животные. Еще больше форм, больше текстур, однако никого из них нельзя было описать лишь ими. У них у всех были имена. Так много слов было в этом мире. Животные сновали и шебуршились, некоторые плавали в водах, другие порхали по воздуху. Они боялись, дрались, разыскивали одни вещи и строили еще больше других. Совершалось столько выборов.

Был мир, и его было так много. Все было там, все для тебя, чтобы видеть, чтобы ощущать. Чтобы _жить_.

Всё предстало перед ним. Кроли глядел широко раскрытыми глазами, вбирая в себя всё, в самый первый раз. Бытие. Мир. Как бы вам ни хотелось это называть. Он и _понятия не имел_.

Он был на холме, с которого открывался вид на лес, зеленую массу, колышущуюся на легком ветру. Воздух тоже был тем, чего он не ожидал. Того, как он окружает тебя и держит, постоянно, как будто бы удерживая там, частью этого места. Те, что были «живы», нуждались в нем. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Эффект от одного только этого уже ошеломлял. Он наполнял тебя. В одно мгновение у тебя нет вообще никакой формы, а в следующее – ты уже нечто, что можно заполнить до краев.

Кроли выпустил воздух. Он моргнул и медленно пошел вперед. Ходьба – это тоже было в новинку, но, по всей видимости, его форма была снабжена такой способностью. Его форма… обладать ею было странно. Он ощущал себя заключенным во что-то, но он не возражал. Она ощущалась прочной. Он пока не был уверен в том, как выглядит. Предположительно, все ангелы и бывшие ангелы выглядели идентично в этом новом мире зрения, но он не видел никого другого, чтобы сравнить. Существовали слова, чтобы описать то, как каждая форма двигалась, вроде «ходит», или некоторые другие слова, которыми ангелы уже пользовались, вроде «бегает» - для тех, чьи слова двигались быстрее всего в раю. Кроли назвали по тому, как он огибал неприятности, проскальзывая в щели и опускаясь пониже, чтобы избежать конфликтов. (прим. переводчика: Кроли=Crawly от «crawl» - ползать, пресмыкаться) Это имя дал себе не он. Ему было интересно, что «crawl» станет означать в этом физическом мире. 

Он продолжил движение вниз по холму. Формально, он пока еще был не в «Саду». Этого так просто не допустят, но на данном этапе границы пока были не очень ясны. Жизнь распространилась практически повсюду. Это было словно создание жизни до сих пор разливалось по земле, спеша покрыть все укромные закоулки и трещины. Сначала распространились растения, вскоре последовали животные. Кроли поразился, уловив проблеск некого духа, всякий раз, когда одно из зверей приближалось к нему достаточно близко, чтобы можно было заглянуть ему в глаза. Они все бросались врассыпную, боясь его, но он не возражал, будучи и сам настороже. Он знал, что рано или поздно может наткнуться на других, подобных ему – не прямо таких же, как он, конечно. Других демонов тут не будет, его одного отправили Снизу выполнить задание, но поблизости были ангелы, охраняющие Его творение. Кроли разберется с ними позже. Кроме того, были, конечно же, люди. Цель его миссии – ну, миссии, с которой его отправили. Не он выступил с идеей, и уж точно не вызывался добровольцем, но он и не стал возражать так, как могли бы сделать другие демоны.

Ему было любопытно. Это было то же любопытство, что привело его к совершению каждого, казалось бы, небольшого выбора, которые в итоге закончились его «падением». Слишком много вопросов для пристойного ангела. Но на этот раз любопытство полностью себя оправдало.

Кроли шел, пока не добрался до подножия холма. Здесь, если он продолжит идти, лес полностью поглотит его. Он все равно продолжил путь.

Лес был обширен, зелен и прохладен. Ему нравилась прохлада. Она ощущалась освежающей после всего времени, проведенного им… Внизу. Здесь было еще больше растений для рассматривания вблизи, больше форм и текстур. Воздух отличался, и меж листьев просачивалось больше света, чем он ожидал. Свет. Это было неплохо. Он знал, что Бог создал свет, слышал об этом от других, которые были больше задействованы в слежке за «планами» противоположной стороны. Те говорили, что свет – это то, что помогает людям передвигаться, помогает видеть и согревает их. О, но он был куда больше этого. Кроли остановился в тени особенно высокого дерева. Перед ним на земле и более мелких кустарниках и папоротниках свет солнца падал лишь островками, пятнами, мерцающими по мере того, как листья двигались на ветру. К этому моменту все уже слышали о том, как Бог создал свет. Не видев его, они говорили «это было хорошо», но если бы они только _знали_. Если бы они видели то, как он двигался вместе с тьмой, тени и полумрак, танцующие пятна солнечного света сквозь листья. Никто из них не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Кроли в изумлении улыбнулся. Сначала он не был уверен насчет своего задания. «Бог - против которого вы недавно и, отчасти, рассеянно восстали – Бог, Всемогущий, Сотворил нечто абсолютно немыслимое. Это новая форма бытия, которую все легионы небес заставили поклясться защищать. Ты. Мелкий, которого зовут Змеем, пытающийся слиться со стеной в углу. Сходи испорти это.» «Змей» было еще одним именем, которым они его звали. Оно указывало на ползание и извивание, то, как он выкручивался на словах. Он, однако, отправился, не только потому, что другие демоны, скорее всего, сотворили бы неописуемые вещи, если б он не пошел. Но он пал из рая отчасти потому что интересовался вещами, которыми ему не следовало интересоваться. А теперь ему было интересно, из-за чего поднялась такая шумиха. Так что он отправился.

Возможно, в итоге это тоже окажется тем, чем ему не следовало бы интересоваться. Возможно, его убьют ангелы, уничтожат свои же за то, что запорол свою до ужаса невнятную работу, или сошлет в небытие Сам Господь. Кроли уделил минутку познанию того, как страх ощущался в этом новом физическом мире. Но потом продолжил движение. Сейчас вокруг не было никого из небесного воинства. Лишь новые создания.

Кроли вошел в новый мир с широкой улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
Некоторые люди, гадая, как змей перемещался до того, как Бог проклял его ползать на животе, предположили, что он прыгал на хвосте. Раз уж в нашем фандоме «змей» был демоном, я вместо этого предположила, что он начал в той же человекоподобной форме, что и у ангелов. Может быть, мне стоит написать фанфик еще и по первой гипотезе?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроли встречает кое-кого нового. Все знают про Восточные Врата. Но, что если они не были единственными?

За 25 дней до

Через некоторое время улыбка Змея была уже не так широка. С сотворением Земли пришло и изобретение Времени, и Кроли еще только предстояло к нему привыкнуть. Про это обязательно надо будет упомянуть народу внизу. Он был уверен, что они знатно повеселятся, играя с ним; пока что они проявляли пугающую склонность к вещам, сводящим людей с ума.

Итак, прошло лишь несколько дней, но факт того, что теперь существовало Время, означал, что Кроли ощущал каждую проходящую секунду, в течение которой он так и не смог зайти в Сад. Новизна дыхания еще не сошла на нет. А вот увлекательность попыток пробраться в место, охраняемое небесным воинством – да.

Этой ночью он, сделав третий круг, подобрался к Восточной стороне. В первые два раза он издалека замечал полыхающий меч и решал, что у других врат его шансы на то, чтобы пробраться внутрь, могут быть выше. Всего их было четверо, на все стороны, и с другими тремя не сложилось. Солнце садилось на западе, так что перед ним все уже было погружено в тень. Сейчас он уже не испытывал такого благоговения перед формами и текстурами растений, пробираясь через них и подкрадываясь к отдаленному сияющему пламени. Растения были покрыты росой. Сырыми наощупь. Это было… неприятно.

Кроли сморгнул влагу с глаз, выйдя на маленькую прогалину, с которой ему открывался более хороший обзор Восточных Врат. Его вертикальные зрачки расширились, когда он сфокусировался. Там стоял страж, высоко держа перед собой пламенный меч. Демону пришлось признать, что выглядело это внушительно. Он вздохнул – действие, ставшее возможным благодаря этому новому «воздуху», и которое он уже находил исключительно полезным для выражения одного из своих самых постоянных эмоциональных состояний. Он пошел вперед.

«Поковыряйся в правилах и погляди, что выйдет». Кроли презрительно усмехнулся. Вот, чем он занимался, по их мнению. Именно поэтому они отправили его. Были демоны куда успешнее его в устрашении или сражениях с небесным воинством. Вместо того, чтобы послать кого-то из них, они отправили Кроли. Возможно, попытка слиться со стеной в углу на собрании была плохой идеей, потому что им требовался кто-то именно такой. Демон, известный тем, что расколупывает все, в том числе и верования, по кусочку, пока те не рассыпаются на части. Вот, что им требовалось поместить в Сад, а не кучку демонов-воинов, одолевших бы ангелов.

«Потому что одолеть ангелов было бы, черт возьми, невозможно», - с немалым отвращением подумал Кроли, идиотским образом направляясь к одному из них. Он попытался «поколупать» других. И вот что произошло:

Первый ударил его чем-то вроде электрического прута. Он назвал его «молнией». «Сражающая тьму», - прогрохотал он. Под тьмой имелся в виду, он, Кроли, который, по всей видимости, в нынешние дни олицетворял собой всю тьму и заблуждения. По крайней мере, заблуждений по поводу того, что произойдет, если он попытается пройти через Северные Врата, у него больше не осталось.

Западный страж лишь презрительно посмеялся над ним. Его смех, будучи громче тысячи труб, оглушил Кроли на несколько часов.

Южный пригрозил призвать остальное небесное воинство, чтобы сразить его, с чем и сам херувим справился бы за мгновение. Кроли не представлял, почему остальные не сделали того же. Это было абсолютно эффективно по части того, чтобы заставить его уйти, и это спасло бы ему кучу нервных окончаний.

Поэтому, приближаясь к Восточным Вратам, он не питал особого оптимизма. Страж пока его не видел. Кроли с удовольствием бы остался в укрытии, но он уже проверил весь периметр Сада, и, если только ему не хотелось карабкаться по очень высокой стене, покрытой ядовитыми шипами, лучшим вариантом для него были эти четверо ворот. Он был не слишком хорош в лазании; убеждать людей позволить ему делать, что он хочет, получалось у него гораздо лучше. Ему придется это сделать. Молния - это было больно, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что обещала его собственная сторона, если он вернется с плохим докладом. Боль там была не та же, что боль в мире, но этого все равно стоило избегать. Они проявляли все больше и больше склонности к жестокости после своего откола от небес, что, как он полагал, было вполне понятно, учитывая их ситуацию. И все же, он надеялся, что это со временем пройдет. «Не самый хороший исход всего этого, если в итоге я стану работать с теми, кто обращается друг с другом хуже, чем с теми, против кого они восстали». Он подумал об этом с ироничным, хоть и нервным, смешком.

Сейчас Кроли был уже близок к воротам. Еще чуть вперед, и он выйдет из зарослей и окажется на виду у ангела. Огонь меча освещал площадку. Кроли, нервно сглотнув, продолжил движение, желая оставаться во тьме, и слова другого ангела пронеслись у него в памяти. Возможно, он подходил под определение больше, чем думал. Затем страж ворот заметил его движение. Он вздрогнул и развернулся к нему.

«Сейчас начнется», - подумал Кроли, отчасти с усмешкой, отчасти со страхом. – «“Ступай прочь, демон!” Или что там за выражение этот выберет для изгнания. Возможно, меч – это не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, я уже привык поджариваться».

Херувим прищурился, глядя на него. У этого были более округлые черты лица, чем у других, хотя меч и отбрасывал тени, подчеркивающие его подбородок и делающие его глаза ужасно бледными. Брови его нахмурились, когда он узнал, что представляет собой Кроли. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить.

\- О, привет.

Кроли моргнул. Он попытался заговорить, воспользоваться возможностью сбить ангела с толку и попытаться найти способ проскользнуть мимо него. Но он до сих пор был отчасти парализован страхом, и, даже в большей степени, недоумением. Херувим вытянул меч вперед, и Кроли вздрогнул, но страж, похоже, просто использовал его свет, чтобы лучше видеть демона. Он тоже удивленно моргнул.

\- Я все гадал, появится ли кто-то из ваших.

\- Эм, ясно, - произнес Кроли. – Ну, вот он и я. – «Да, это именно то мастерское коварное владение речью, которое поможет мне выжить».

\- Должен заметить, - неодобрительно произнес ангел, - я начал подумывать, что никто с вашей стороны уже и не навестит мир. Много же времени у вас ушло, чтобы добраться сюда.

\- Ну, ты ведь знаешь нас. Всегда стильно запаздываем. – Кроли ощутил, как медленно оттаивает. Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед. Это не разозлило ангела, который, казалось, наоборот испытал облегчение от того, что ему больше не надо вглядываться так далеко во тьму, чтобы видеть его. Кроли поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, просто на всякий случай. – Слушай, не знаю, что они тебе говорили. Я здесь в качестве… в качестве как бы посла. Я не ищу драки. – Вранье было разрешено на новой стороне Кроли, хотя, формально, на этот раз он говорил правду. Несмотря на то, что реакция этого ангела отличалась от других, у него все равно было божественное оружие, и Кроли был бы исключительно рад избежать сражения.

\- О, хорошо, - произнес херувим с облегчением. Он рассмеялся. Это прозвучало не похоже даже на одну трубу. – Я всегда говорю: просто потому что они, скорее всего, отправят кого-нибудь сюда наверх, чтобы проверить, как мы тут, даже с неблаговидными целями – они вечно говорят, что вы все планируете неблаговидные цели, что, как по мне, звучит слегка мелодраматично, но, полагаю, вся эта война была такой, верно? – как бы то ни было, одно лишь то, что ты здесь, не означает, что ты захочешь начать битву. Я так рад, что нам не нужно проходить через все это. – Он помахал рукой в воздухе, отбрасывая нелепую идею.

\- Ага.

Ангел критически осмотрел его.  
\- Так вы выглядите совсем как мы тут наверху, стало быть?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Все так говорят, можно подумать, вас всех превратили в… в… ну, они не думали, что ваш облик на земле будет выглядеть так же, как наш.

\- А как они ожидали, что я буду выглядеть? – резко ответил Кроли. Он огляделся в поисках примера, затем указал. – Как палка?

\- Я не хотел обидеть, конечно.

Кроли не мог понять, был ли этот «страж» таким беспечным потому что был могучим воином и с легкостью мог победить демона, или же потому что был идиотом. Он решил испытать его.

\- Так кто ты такой? – Он окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, пытаясь сбить его с толку такой же невозмутимостью. – В смысле, обо всех остальных херувимах я слышал. Не могу сказать, что слышал о тебе.

\- Хмм? Я Страж Восточных Врат.

\- Э, я знаю. В смысле, который ты _ангел_?

\- О. Я Азирафель. – Ангел протянул руку, ту, в которой не держал меч. Кроли в ужасе уставился на нее. Спустя мгновение он взялся за нее.

Он почти ждал, что рука ангела поджарит его до хрустящей корочки. Вместо этого та оставила тонкий след пота и ничего более. Кроли забрал свою руку назад и в замешательстве уставился на Азирафеля.

\- Так _что_ же ты все-таки тут делаешь? – спросил ангел, склонив голову набок. – Я думал, ваши – не большие поклонники Божьих творений.

\- Ну, мы, эм, даем им второй шанс. – Кроли огляделся вокруг со скучающим видом. – Меня послали, ээ, проверить их. Посмотреть, правда ли они так ужасны, как мы все думали.

\- Это, эм, очень любезно с вашей стороны. – Азирафель нахмурил лоб. – Я думал, любезность – одна их тех вещей, которые ваша сторона считала бесполезными… Ох, надеюсь, я не веду себя грубо.

\- Вовсе нет. – Кроли лениво отмахнулся.

\- Так и что ты думаешь?

\- О. – Кроли огляделся вокруг себя. Луна уже взошла. Она делала ночь куда светлее, чем когда-либо было Внизу. Легкий бриз шелестел листьями, выделявшимися темными пятнами на фоне серого неба. Уголок рта Кроли слегка приподнялся, и он ответил правдиво. – Не так уж и плохо.

Азирафель одарил его понимающей улыбкой.  
\- В самом деле, не правда ли? Что ж, я рад, что тебе понравилось. Обязательно дай знать остальным, ладно? Было бы так приятно, если бы мы все могли в чем-то согласиться.

Кроли заметил, что начинает отвлекаться. Он отключился от бриза и шорохов живых существ в кустах и сфокусировался на красном отсвете, который меч отбрасывал на лицо ангела.  
\- Так, - лукаво произнес он, - Азирафель, верно?

\- Азирафель.

\- Точно. Тебе никогда не было интересно, почему они отправили _тебя_ сюда вниз? В смысле, это ведь не самый приятный пост, верно? Торчать у этих ворот в полном одиночестве…

Кроли замолчал. Ангел глядел на него с причудливым выражением лица. Он одарил его слабой улыбкой.

\- Что ж, мы оба тут торчим, верно?

Кроли медленно кивнул. Азирафель просиял.

\- Я и правда рад, что ты решил дать Земле шанс. Она на самом деле чудесна. Сад просто восхитителен. Конечно же, я не могу тебя впустить. Никто не может входить или выходить. У остальных тут есть глупая идея о том, что вы все собираетесь попытаться его испортить.

\- Эм, ясно, - с неловкостью произнес Кроли.

\- Как будто бы вам от этого был бы какой-то прок. – Азирафель улыбнулся, как будто бы это все было какой-то шуткой. Кроли испустил вымученный смешок. – В смысле, конечно же, ты здесь, должно быть, ради чего-то плохого, это ведь твое _дело_. Я слышал о чудовищной клятве отмщения, которую принес ваш лидер. Убежден, однако, что она была сильно преувеличена моей стороной. Как бы то ни было, если ты пытаешься что-то провернуть, нет смысла пытаться проникнуть в Сад, чтобы это сделать. Он зовется раем не просто так, знаешь ли. – Он вздохнул. – Такая жалость. Было бы так полезно для твоего отчета увидеть, насколько прекрасен Сад внутри. По крайней мере, ты можешь посмотреть остальной мир.

\- Ага.

Азирафель нахмурился.  
\- Интересно, зачем существует так много мира, не являющегося Садом. Какой в нем может быть смысл?

Спустя мгновение он пожал плечами. Оглянулся на Кроли. Демон увидел по его глазам, что ангел осознал, что разболтался, скорее всего, чересчур, перед демоном. Оба молчали.

\- Итак, - произнес спустя некоторое время Кроли.

\- Да, - сказал Азирафель с легкой неловкостью.

\- Ага, - добавил Кроли. – Я, ээ. Лучше я пойду.

\- Ладно. Ну, приходи в любое время.

Кроли, который сам лгал буквально профессионально, не смог бы сказать, искренне ли говорил ангел, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Уходя, он осознал, что, скорее всего, так оно и было. Ему до сих пор необходимо было найти способ проникнуть в Сад. Казалось все более и более вероятным, что ему все-таки придется преодолевать внешние стены и избегать ворот.

Он не знал, почему эта встреча оставила его с ощущением такой же безнадежности, как и остальные. Было что-то неприступное в том, кто мог болтать и болтать, не чувствуя при этом ни малейшей неуверенности. Уж конечно, это не должно было быть столь же неприступно, как молнии. Он ушел, не заработав ни единого шрама или физического недомогания. Однако же, и не предприняв попытки.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроли должен выполнять работу, но… бытие полно отвлекающих моментов.

За 10 дней до

\- Тебе никогда не перебраться через эту стену, знаешь ли.

Кроли закатил глаза. Кроме того, он еще и неосознанно слегка ухмыльнулся. Ангел тоже улыбался.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я серьезно. Продолжать пытаться бессмысленно. – Страж Восточных Врат произнес это не в качестве угрозы или предостережения. Он говорил голосом того, кто пытается дать искренний совет. И это все равно невероятно раздражало.

\- Просто позволь мне делать мою работу, ангел, - со вздохом произнес Кроли, вместо этого ложась на спину в траву и глядя в небо. «Моя работа». Это ангел придумал. До раскола у них у всех была работа, каждый ангел отвечал за определенное дело, в котором был хорош. Кроли полагал, что теперь, раз уж он был «хорош» в том, чтобы все портить, это вполне можно было охарактеризовать, как его работу. Он не собирался оспаривать формулировку херувима. По крайней мере, это была приятная передышка от того, чтобы притворяться воином.

\- Мм. – Азирафель, приподняв брови, искоса оглядел раскинувшегося демона. – Если ты собираешься делать ее в такой манере, вижу, что мне, на самом деле, не о чем волноваться.

Кроли отпустил благословение.  
\- Азирафель, ты меня допекаешь больше, чем мое командование. 

\- Я _и должен_ допекать тебя больше, чем они, раз уж я твой враг, разве нет?

Кроли буркнул. Ему неприятно было признавать, что утверждение ангела было верным, а его собственное – неправдой. Он раздраженно перекатился на бок лицом к нему.  
\- Тебе полагается усложнять мне _работу_, а не подгонять меня ее делать.

Азирафель поразмыслил над этим, затем пожал плечами.  
\- Полагаю, ты прав. Тем не менее, я буду за тобой приглядывать. – Сказав это, он прислонил меч, в данный момент не пылающий огнем, к дереву и уселся рядом с Кроли, зевнув. Демон ухмыльнулся и вновь перекатился на спину, глядя в небо, раскинувшееся над верхом ворот.

Кроли _пробовал_ перебраться через стену. Он убедился, что лежание на земле будет так же эффективно, как и все остальные приложенные им до сих пор усилия. Через стену невозможно было перебраться, не только из-за ее высоты, но также из-за божественной защиты. Вместо этого он уже некоторое время бродил вокруг снаружи Сада. Было не так уж плохо. Проблема была в том, что единственной компанией снаружи стены был ангел. Не то, чтобы ему обязательно было быть в чьей-то компании, но когда он был один, он обычно бродил вокруг стен, пока не натыкался на одного из других стражей. Придирки Азирафеля, может, и раздражали, но это никогда не было так же плохо, как удар молнии, пробирающий до самого нутра. Почти.

Что касается мнения Азирафеля по поводу того, что он к нему заглядывал, Кроли мог только догадываться. Никто из остальных херувимов, судя по всему, не связывался с ним посредством каких бы то ни было методов передачи сообщений на расстоянии, используемых небесами в нынешние дни. Должно быть, именно поэтому демона никогда не прогоняли.

Так что Кроли возвращался несколько раз, просто чтобы посмотреть, до сих пор ли он там, и до сих пор ли при нем меч, который можно поджигать. Они всегда были. Он также всегда здоровался, и иногда они разговаривали, ни о чем. Атмосфера начала слегка меняться день ото дня, и это было очень увлекательно. Впервые возникло нечто под названием «погода». Это всегда казалось хорошим выбором темы разговора. 

Кроли подпер голову руками и наблюдал за небом. Он был лицом к воротам, но Азирафель знал, что ему не стоит волноваться, что он что-то замышляет. Демон наблюдал закат. Мириад новых красок распростерся по земле, затронув края листьев на самом верху стены. Кроли обнаружил, что задает вопросы, над которыми размышлял на протяжении дней, наконец озвучивая их.

\- Почему, как думаешь, Он сделал так, что все розовеет местами, когда солнце садится?

Азирафель, который глядел в другую сторону, повернулся и посмотрел.  
\- Так устроен свет и цвета. Что-то, связанное с фотонами и призмами, что-то вроде этого.

\- Нет, но зачем? Он ведь Всемогущий. Он мог заставить свет работать по-другому. Но вместо этого он сделал так, чтобы он становился весь такой розовый. Зачем Он это сделал?

\- Уверен, что Он хотел, чтобы краски неба следовали естественным законам, которые он для них установил.

Кроли повернулся и вперился в Азирафеля тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Ты не можешь просто позволить чему-то быть красивым, да?

\- Я не сказал, что это не красиво, - сказал ангел, слегка раздраженно, но после вновь посмотрел на небо. Выражение его лица смягчилось. Кроли вновь хлопнулся на спину.

\- Я думаю, Он сделал это специально. Потому что Он знал, что это будет красиво, и что нам… э, людям… понравится на это смотреть.

Азирафель обдумал это. И остановился на улыбке.  
\- Знаешь, это и правда звучит похоже на Него.

Кроли пожал плечами и продолжил наблюдать за небом. Он смотрел на солнце так долго, что перед глазами у него поплыли маленькие точки. Вскоре солнце скрылось за краем мира, и маленькие точки сменила кратковременная слепота и прохлада. Его зрение медленно возвратилось, когда глаза привыкли к перемене. Было не полностью темно, немного света все еще виднелось на западе, утешая их тем, что солнце ушло лишь на время, не пропало навсегда.

Кроли сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся, затем поднялся на ноги. Он оглянулся на Азирафеля. Ангел не наблюдал закат. Он до сих пор сидел, слегка откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Кроли покачал головой. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Ангел приоткрыл один глаз и поглядел на него.  
\- Я ведь не совсем дурак, знаешь ли.

\- Я этого и не говорил.

Ангел поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я бы не стал засыпать при тебе.

\- Что такое «засыпать»?

\- Такая вещь, которую делают люди.

Кроли нахмурился. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но он начал испытывать желание встретиться с этими людьми. Азирафель упоминал их время от времени, комментируя какую-нибудь странную вещь, которую они сделали, обычно со смехом, часто с симпатией. Кроли знал, что ему полагалось относиться к ним с презрением, но они были такие причудливые – смесь ангела и животного. Жизнь. Кроме того, ему хотелось узнать, что могло быть настолько интересным, чтобы привлечь внимание даже Азирафеля.

Ангел подхватил меч и вернулся на свой пост у ворот. Кроли обычно принимал это как знак того, что ему пора уходить. Однако, он всегда задерживался на минуту, просто чтобы подразнить ангела тем фактом, что мог заставить его просить себя, а, стало быть, грубить.

Азирафель нахмурился, глядя на него, прекрасно понимая, что он делает.  
\- Что ж. Темнеет, не правда ли?

\- Так и есть.

Азирафель вздохнул.  
\- Не совсем понимаю, зачем вообще Он заставляет солнце садиться.

\- Где свет, там и тьма, - с лукавой улыбкой произнес Кроли.

\- Боюсь, что не в этот час, - твердо сказал Азирафель. Улыбка Кроли потухла.

\- Ладно. – Он нацепил ухмылку. – Что ж, увидимся. В следующий раз, скорее всего, по ту сторону ворот.

\- О, ну конечно, - произнес страж с ироничной улыбкой.

\- Я почти уверен.

Ангел усмехнулся, и Кроли ушел.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Кроли появилась идея.

За 3 дня до

Слова ангела его зацепили. Кроли _и правда_ было интересно, зачем же был создан «остальной мир». Он отправился прогуляться, чтобы посмотреть.

Он не понимал, как Бытие может быть таким блеклым. Вдали от Сада, за пределами пространства, куда излилась растительная жизнь со стен, не было ничего, кроме песка. Тверже почвы, он состоял из маленьких острых частичек и чистой пыли, которые проникали в тебя, когда ты пытался дышать, и удушали. Сухость воздуха затрудняла дыхание еще больше. Солнце, казалось, увеличивалось по мере того, как он отдалялся от стены, и било по нему сверху, раскаленное, как то место, откуда он сбежал, придя сюда. Небо простиралось до бесконечности во все стороны. Когда он был среди растений, они, казалось, надежно удерживали его на земле. Ветви и листья прижимали к себе, закрывая участки неба так, что, находясь на земле, ты будто бы был в закрытом пространстве. Оно было отрезано от остальной бесконечности, такой безопасный кармашек жизни в огромной вселенной пустоты. Ты всегда был окружен. Ты не мог оторваться или уплыть навечно.

В этой пустыне тебя не окружало ничего, кроме воздуха, настолько сухого, что ощущалось, будто бы он сейчас рассыплется на миллион кусочков. Ты часто был самой высокой точкой на горизонте. Кроли видел лишь несколько животных, отважившихся выбраться в эту безжизненную пустошь вместе с ним. Большинство были такими же сухими, как воздух, чешуйчатыми, и держались близко к земле. Кроли не мог их упрекнуть. Ему не нравилось вытягивать себя вверх и ввысь в это бесконечное небо. Он ощущал себя так же, как когда пришел на Землю. Без твердой оболочки, лишь дымкой сознания, постоянно перелетающей от одной спутанной мысли к другой, не уверенной даже в том, которая была ее собственной. В пустыне он ощущал себя таким же нематериальным. Ощущал, будто бы был слишком высоко. Ощущал головокружение.

Он вернулся.

Вид леса, окружавшего Сад, наполнил его чувством облегчения. Солнце все еще поднималось, так что он повернулся к нему спиной, направившись на запад, что первым делом привело бы его к преграждающим ему путь Восточным Вратам. Уже сейчас стало значительно прохладней, и зелень впереди была куда более желанна, чем желтизна и краснота, которую он оставлял позади. Теперь ему казалось смехотворным то, как он растерялся в пустыне. Здешний свежий воздух уже приносил ему облегчение, и он поклялся однажды вернуться, чтобы доказать себе, что немного песка и неба не способно ему повредить. Он был демоном, не смертным созданием, как остальные на Земле, и он проходил через вещи куда хуже. Тем не менее, территория вокруг Сада была оазисом. Он не собирался брать за привычку отказывать себе в удовольствиях этого мира, раз уж намеревался тут застрять.

Земля до сих пор имела серебристый вид раннего утра, и ветер со свистом обдувал Кроли, направляясь в сторону рая. Кроли тоже посвистывал, что, как он недавно обнаружил, он умел делать. Он прогулочным шагом направился к Восточным Вратам. Ангел будет там, как и всегда. И Кроли размышлял, что, возможно, ему удастся убедить его, что в стороне от стены есть нечто грандиозное, что ему просто необходимо увидеть, даже если это будет означать оставить свой пост. Будет сложно придумать что-то лучше того, что их окружало здесь. Даже стена, когда Кроли приблизился к ней, выглядела привлекательно. На свисающих стеблях начали распускаться новые цветы. Они привлекали внимание странных насекомых, которые и сами были похожи на цветы, порхающие в сладко пахнущем воздухе. Восточные Врата были особенно густо покрыты ими. Кроли с трудом сдерживал широкую улыбку, приближаясь к вратам и их стражу, но ему не хотелось демонстрировать излишнее восхищение, на случай, если ангел станет его дразнить. Это было трудновыполнимо. Все было прекрасно, и Кроли мог смотреть на все это…

А ангел, проклятый ангел, окруженный всеми этими чудесами, таращился в свои собственные руки. 

Когда Кроли увидел его, он едва не развернулся и не ушел от возмущения. Он мог бы сделать это, не представ невежливым, хоть ангел и должен был бы уже заметить его, потому как Азирафель часто не замечал ничего вокруг. «Не то, чтобы я был бы против проявить грубость», - подумал Кроли, кашлянув. К несчастью, кашель оповестил херувима о его присутствии. Он помахал Кроли. Кроли помахал в ответ и подошел к нему, вопреки самому себе не желая проявлять грубость.

\- Неплохой денек, неправда ли? – произнес Кроли с легкой ухмылкой.

-О, да, - чуть слишком быстро ответил Азирафель. Он крепко сжимал ладони и глядел на демона расширенными глазами и с крайне притворной улыбкой.

\- Хоть ты-то поди и не заметил, - Кроли приподнял брови и поглядел на руки ангела. – У тебя там что-то интересное, или ты просто считаешь свои руки самой чудесной вещью на этой Земле?

\- Эм, - ангел сжал губы, затем вновь тревожно улыбнулся. – Да. 

Кроли нахмурился.  
\- Погоди. У тебя _и правда_ что-то есть, верно? 

\- О, тебя это не заинтересует, - сказал Азирафель, пряча одну из рук за спину и отмахиваясь второй. – Это кое-что, что сделали люди. _Они_ ведь вас ни капельки не волнуют. 

Кроли ощутил, как внутри у него всколыхнулось отчаянное любопытство, и не успев даже осознать этого, он уже метнулся за спину Азирафелю, пытаясь заглянуть в руку, которую он держал позади.  
\- Дай поссссмотреть!

\- Нечего на меня шипеть! – оскорбленно вскричал Азирафель. Он развернулся лицом к демону, едва не потеряв равновесие.

\- Не принимай это на сссвой сссчет. Я просто хочу посмотреть, что у тебя там!

\- Отстань! 

\- Открой!

Кроли схватил ангела за руку. Ангел отшатнулся, отступив от него на несколько шагов. С тех пор, как они пожали друг другу руку, демон впервые коснулся его, и на мгновение Кроли испугался, что ангел потянется за своим мечом. Вместо этого Азирафель схватился за дерево, к которому тот был прислонен, для опоры. Кроли ждал, пока он переведет дух. Он размышлял, зачем Азирафель вообще утруждается, если для них это было не обязательно, когда вдруг обратил внимание, что делает то же самое.

\- Что ж, ладно, - надменно произнес Азирафель, - раз уж тебе обязательно надо. Право слово. 

Он протянул к нему предмет, и Кроли наклонился вперед, невольно широко распахнув глаза в предвкушении. Он вгляделся в руку ангела. 

У него на ладони лежал какой-то камень странной формы. Осмотрев его, Кроли понял, что люди либо сделали его, либо придали ему такую форму из какого-то исходного камня.  
Он был треугольным и тонким, один из концов был длиннее и острее остальных. Он выглядел знакомо.

\- Он похож на твой меч.

-Да, - голос Азирафеля был тихим, и он пытался спрятать улыбку.

\- Они сделали оружие, - Кроли расплылся в ухмылке. Если люди изобретали оружие, настоящее физическое оружие, это означало, что у них случится раскол не хуже, чем был у небес, и Кроли вовсе не придется вмешиваться.

\- Конечно же, нет! – Азирафель быстро убрал от него камень, полностью обхватив его ладонью. – Они просто _сымитировали_ мой. Они даже не знают, для чего это. Им просто понравилось, как он выглядит, «весь сверкает», как сказал один из них. Так что они постарались его скопировать. – Он улыбнулся с нежностью во взгляде. – Они становятся довольно умными.

\- Но ты забрал его у них, - Кроли почесал подбородок и задумчиво поглядел на настоящий меч. Затем с хитрой улыбкой повернулся к ангелу. – Ты беспокоишься, что они в конце концов поймут, для чего он предназначался. Тогда у них могут появиться… идеи.

Азирафель нахмурился, глядя на него.  
\- Когда я сказал им, как он мне нравится, они предложили мне его в качестве подарка.

\- Как мило. Камень, от которого нельзя избавиться. Уверен, ты сохранишь его навеки.

\- О, именно так, - с готовностью откликнулся ангел, ироничный тон демона, преодолев путь до его ушей по воздуху, благополучно в нем растворился. Он слегка приоткрыл ладонь так, чтобы только ему был виден камень. Азирафель приблизил к нему лицо, чтобы рассмотреть, и пробормотал, - Он должен просуществовать довольно долго…

Кроли наблюдал за ангелом с абсолютным непониманием. Камень не был особенно красив, и не сильно-то походил, на самом деле, на меч… но ему приходилось признать, что тот факт, что они сделали его, был занимателен. Они, должно быть, нашли что-то тверже камня, чтобы сломать его в нужную форму. Может быть, другим камнем. И потом, подумал Кроли, уже само по себе странно было то, что им пришло в голову сделать один предмет похожим на другой, при том, что они не собирались использовать его для той же цели. Бесполезная копия. Это было почти очаровательно в своей бессмысленности.

Кроли был также удивлен вниманию, которое уделял маленькому предмету Азирафель. Пока он недоумевал по этому поводу, однако, к нему пришла еще одна мысль. Глаза у него загорелись, а по лицу медленно расплылась ухмылка. Он кашлянул, чтобы вежливо привлечь внимание херувима обратно к себе.

\- Эм, люди сделали это для _тебя_, верно?

\- Так они сказали.

\- А другим ангелам они делали подарки?

Уголки губ стража приподнялись в постыдно горделивой улыбке.  
\- На самом деле, они сказали мне, что почти и не разговаривали с другими. Те слишком отстраненные. Неудивительно, учитывая, как они вечно маршируют вокруг, будто бы стараются не выпускать людей вместо того, чтобы не впускать подобных тебе. Их это пугает, бедняжек.

\- Хмм, другие ангелы, должно быть, завидуют.

\- Ну, я с ними никогда не разговариваю. Но тот, которого зовут Адам, сказал мне, что некоторые из них пытались поговорить с ними, вот только его пугают их громкие голоса, и он каждый раз убегает.

\- И я уверен, что ты сказал ему, что ему не стоит волноваться, - Кроли старался не показать своего восторга слишком явно. Он не хотел вызвать у ангела подозрения, но у него, наконец, появилась идея.

\- Конечно же, я уверил его, что все ангелы абсолютно безобидны, - Азирафель одарил его многозначительным взглядом. – Но я сказал ему, что если они когда-нибудь увидят, что в округе шныряет кто-то, похожий по описанию на тебя, ему лучше с тобой не разговаривать.

\- Вполне благоразумно, - ответил Кроли. – Я бы, скорее всего, сотворил что-нибудь ужасное, например, научил бы их сарказму. Что ж, я лучше пойду. Оставлю тебя восхищаться твоим камнем.

\- О. Э, тогда, до свидания.

\- Ага, - Кроли подождал, пока не отвернется в другую сторону от ангела, а затем широко улыбнулся. Он шел невозмутимым шагом, пока не добрался до деревьев и кустов, скрывших его. И затем, ощущая оптимизм впервые за долгое время, он перешел на бег.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроли воплотил свою идею в действие, и были… последствия.

Вечер

Кроли передвигался по земле вдоль внешней стены Сада. Передвижение теперь было… иным.

Для начала, оно было медленнее. Он полз, стараясь не слишком раздражаться по этому поводу. Ему всегда нравилось глядеть по сторонам, странствуя по миру. Теперь точка обзора была чуть ниже, но, по крайней мере, он до сих пор мог видеть. Его глаза, на самом деле, остались в точности такими же. Так что, по правде говоря, его не должна была задевать медлительность. Не то чтобы ему было, куда спешить. Он завершил свою работу.

Как только к нему пришла эта идея, все оказалось просто. Ангелы, оставшиеся с небесами, на самом деле, не так уж сильно отличались от тех, кто пал. Все они были подвержены одним и тем же порокам. Страж Северных Врат не оказался исключением.

Кроли выбрал его, потому что проще было быть услышанным, когда твой собеседник не обладал гласом тысячи труб, и потому что ему был нужен кто-то изолированный, не тот, кто грозился позвать своих друзей на подмогу. На Азирафеле план бы вовсе не сработал. Демон сказал стражу Северных Врат, что у него было сообщение от Адама. Это была неправда, но это он мог сказать достаточно быстро, чтобы тот не успел сразить его на месте. Как только он начал говорить о том, что людям больше нравится Азирафель, страж уже ни о чем другом не мог думать. Все, что ему требовалось – это шанс поговорить с ним; его слова всегда делали свое дело. Кроли сказал ему, что люди боятся его.

Затем, давая своим словам улечься, он сделал вид, что уходит, вместо этого спрятавшись поблизости. Он кидал камешки в стену за спиной ангела, когда тот отворачивался. Страж подумал, что звуки исходят от людей, и, чтобы не пугать их, он оставил свой бьющий молниями прут и открыл врата, чтобы поискать их. Как только он отвернулся, Кроли проскользнул внутрь. Это было просто смехотворно просто.

Пробраться внутрь сейчас было бы даже еще проще. Его новая форма была не только меньше, но просто-таки создана для того, чтобы проскальзывать в щели. Кроли полз по земле, сквозь листья и травы, по пути пробуя воздух на вкус. Он не знал, чего опасался. Здесь не было ничего, что могло бы навредить ему еще больше, но он все равно пробовал воздух, так как видеть и слышать отсюда снизу было значительно сложнее.

Он не был уверен, куда теперь направляется. После того, как они… столкнулись… с Господом, он немедленно покинул Сад. По правде говоря, это напугало его почти до смерти. По правде говоря, _на самом-то деле_, он был удивлен, что _не_ умер. Ему стоило быть благодарным за то, что проклятие оказалось таким незначительным.

Но ему было холодно. Что-то не то было в его крови. Пока он полз по лесу, он вспомнил, как ему нравилась прохлада раньше, то ощущение свободы, которое она ему давала. Теперь он едва выносил ее. Холод был частью проклятия. Он вспомнил, как Азирафель поставил под сомнение необходимость солнцу садиться, и с грустью осознал, что теперь тоже станет ненавидеть закат.

Он понял, куда, скорее всего, пойдет. Он не знал, почему направлялся к Восточным Вратам, раз уж их страж, скорее всего, будет зол на него. Но к его гневу будет прилагаться огонь, а Кроли теперь нуждался в жаре так же сильно, как когда-то ненавидел его.

Он, наконец, добрался до ворот. Солнце было все еще высоко, хоть теперь его почти полностью заволокло образующимися новыми тучами. Ангел озабоченно глядел на них вверх. Кроли ощутил, как его пульс ускорился при виде него, но он все равно заставил себя приблизиться к ангелу. Из-за того, что он был таким маленьким, он подполз почти что к его ногам к тому моменту, как Азирафель заметил его.

\- О. Это ты. – Тон Азирафеля был скорее неодобрительным, чем разьяренным. Звучало достаточно похоже на то, как он обычно журил демона, лишь чуть более сердито. Кроли испытал облегчение. 

\- Сссовершенно верно. 

\- Ты выглядишь… эм. – Азирафель приподнял бровь. – По-другому. 

\- Это всссе проклятье, - сказал Кроли. Ему придется сосредоточиться на том, чтобы больше не шипеть. По какой-то причине его новое обличье заставило его нервный тик вернуться с новой силой. 

\- О, да, - ответил Азирафель. – Что-то такое припоминаю. Твою голову, кроме того, будут топтать все отпрыски людей, верно?

\- Но и я буду жалить их сступни, - оборонительно сказал Кроли.

\- Да, полагаю, это все, до чего ты сможешь дотянуться.

Кроли сверкнул на него глазами, но Азирафель не заметил, потому что в этот момент опускался на землю, присаживаясь рядом со змеем. Удивленный, Кроли свернулся кольцами в более удобную позу. В его голосе уже не было горечи, когда он добавил:  
\- Я, скорее всего, ссмогу разбить физическую часть этого проклятия так или иначе. Однажды у меня вновь будет та же форма, что и у тебя, могу посспорить, уже скоро. – Он вовсе не ощущал уверенности, звучавшей в его голосе. 

Азирафель рассеянно покивал. Он глядел, прищурившись, вдаль. Кроли попытался посмотреть туда, куда смотрит он, но обзор ему загораживало слишком много растений. Он вытянул голову поверх них. 

\- Что ты там высматриваешь? 

\- Просто пытаюсь увидеть, где они сейчас. – Вздохнул ангел. 

\- А, - Кроли переместился, ощущая легкое желание поежиться. 

\- Их изгнали, знаешь ли, - добавил Азирафель, бросая на него взгляд искоса. 

\- Эм, да. Я и при этом присутствовал.

\- А.

Он сказал Еве съесть яблоко, честно говоря, просто потому что больше нечего было делать. Он должен был устроить неприятности, но не убивать людей. Это, по всей видимости, просто отправило бы их обратно к их создателю – Кроли не был до конца уверен, как работал этот механизм. Он мог бы уничтожить Сад, но послание, которое на самом деле хотела донести его сторона, было в том, что эти творения были, в итоге, не так уж идеальны. У Кроли было чувство, что к этому должно было прилагаться дополнение о том, что неидеальных людей стоило простить, но начальство так вымуштровало его мыслями об отмщении, что он ощущал эту мысль лишь подсознательно. Внизу хотели только лишь, чтобы Бог сердился на людей. В их распоряжении был весь Сад и неограниченные свободы. В итоге, вариантов было не много. Кроли сказал Еве съесть этот фрукт, потому что это было единственное, чего ей не полагалось делать. Конечно же, он представит это, как некий грандиозный план, когда будет отчитываться. Он задумался, решат ли они, что его время на Земле подошло к концу теперь, когда его дело было сделано.

Он поглядел на ангела.  
\- Полагаю, теперь ты вернешься на Небеса? Раз уж теперь в Саду особенно нечего охранять?

\- На самом деле, я не уверен. Мне полагается охранять Древо Жизни, но кто знает, что им потребуется от меня, когда люди окажутся от него достаточно далеко для того, чтобы необходимость в этом исчезла. Мне рассказали об их изгнании в очень кратком всенебесном послании. Предполагаю, что получу детали своего нового назначения позже. 

Кроли кивнул.  
\- Я и сам не знаю, где окажусь дальше. – Он не мог перестать говорить. – Я на самом деле говорил правду, когда сказал, что это место ничего, знаешь. – У него вырвался нервный смешок. – Хотя, похоже, что я его слегка подпортил. Ээ. – Он поморщился. 

\- Разве твое руководство не скажет тебе, куда отправляться? Теперь, когда ты завершил здесь свою работу? 

Кроли кивнул. Так вот, что ангел думал об этом. Он просто выполнил свою работу. Хоть и непохоже было, чтобы она нравилась Азирафелю, но Кроли все равно испытал облегчение. 

Он наблюдал за ангелом. Он попробовал отвернуться, посмотреть на остальной мир, в котором где-то там, по всей видимости, странствовали люди. Вновь посмотрел на ангела. Молчание ощущалось им невыносимо неловким, поэтому он произнес единственные слова, что смог придумать:  
\- Что ж. Это был провал с громким треском.

Азирафель не слушал. Наморщив лоб, он неотрывно глядел вдоль Земли. Когда налетел порыв ветра, он содрогнулся. Кроли хотелось быть способным сделать то же самое. Змеи были ужасно ограничены.

Ангел Восточных Врат приподнял крылья над головой, чтобы прикрыться от первых нескольких капель.

\- Прости, - вежливо сказал он, - Что ты говорил?

\- Я _сказал_: «это был провал с громким треском», - сказал змей.

\- О. Да, - произнес ангел.

Кроли чувствовал, как внутри него накапливаются слова, подталкивая его язык, чтобы освободиться. Он чувствовал, что ангел все равно вряд ли прислушается к ним. Но в этих вещах, похоже, была закономерность. Кроли иногда казалось, что теперь, после его восстания, у него стало меньше свободной воли. Он не был уверен, было ли дело в его новой физической форме, но в нем вновь разыгралась прежняя склонность к тому, чтобы говорить первое, что придет на ум, не задумываясь о последствиях. Он сказал себе, что когда-нибудь сможет сидеть в тишине и не произносить ни слова. А сегодняшним вечером он позволил себе продолжать говорить.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проклятие изменило многое. Но следующий день изменил все.

Новый Старт

Кроли жизнерадостно полз по земле. Он только что вернулся Снизу – по сравнению с этим местом Земля казалась куда более похожей на небеса, чем те небеса, что помнились ему. Вылазка, однако, прошла хорошо. Его руководство осталось очень довольно его работой. Они даже грозились наградить его титулом князя, но он выкрутился, сказав, что ему слишком нравилась его работа для того, чтобы остепеняться до таких местечковых дел. Возможно, он и оскорбил князя-другого, но остальные его боссы, похоже, впечатлились. И вместо этого отдали под его начало Землю. Ему полагалось продолжать манипулировать людьми, до тех пор, пока… ну, пока Снизу не будут абсолютно счастливы, что, как думал Кроли, вполне могло не произойти никогда, учитывая их темпераменты. Так что он вновь вошел в мир, ощущая оптимизм. События наконец-то начинали принимать положительный оборот.

Он полз к Восточным Вратам, чтобы рассказать Азирафелю новости. Он не собирался упоминать ту часть, что касалась его нового задания, так как чувствовал, что в последнее время был чуть слишком откровенен. Когда он добрался до ворот, ангел стоял рядом с ними со слегка бестолковым видом. Меч свой он отдал, но ему все равно не от кого было защищать врата. Кроли видел, что люди добрались до пустынной части наружного мира. Обратного пути не было.

\- Привет, - Кроли подполз к ангелу, который посмотрел на него вниз со странным выражением лица. Азирафель в начале всегда, казалось, испытывал легкую неловкость при виде него, но Кроли понимал, что в этот раз что-то было по-другому. 

\- Эмм. 

\- Так, - сказал Кроли, пытаясь вести себя так, словно все было нормально. – Чем занят сссегодня? 

Ангел развернулся к нему, уперев кулаки в бедра.   
\- Узнал кое-что интересное сегодня утром. Хочешь послушать?

Кроли ощетинился в ответ на его пассивно-агрессивный тон.  
\- Мы с тобой не всегда находим одни и те же вещи интерессными, ангел, - с издевкой сказал он.

\- Судя по всему, наши различия должны ограничиваться не только этим.

Азирафель глядел на него и у него во взгляде читалось «ну и что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?», но Кроли был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы хоть что-то ответить. Уж конечно худшим его преступлением было то, о котором ангел уже знал. Демон попытался припомнить, что делал во время войны, но воспоминания были до того размыты. 

\- Мне даже говорить с тобой не полагается, - сказал ангел. Его брови нахмурились. - Совсем. 

\- А. 

Азирафель нагнулся к нему с суровым выражением лица.   
\- И тебе ведь это было известно, не так ли? 

\- Эхе, - Кроли попытался пожать плечами в отсутствии рук. – Ну, мне ведь неизвестны правила вашей стороны. А моя сторона, ну… - Он ухмыльнулся. – Мы ведь известны тем, что нарушаем правила, верно? Так что вряд ли кто-то из моих начальников так уж расстроится…

\- Я знал, что не должен был пропускать тебя в Сад, разумеется. – Задумчиво произнес Азирафель. Он сел, сам того не осознавая. Кроли ничего не сказал и свернулся кольцами, приняв свою обычную позу. – Я никак не мог подумать, что это будет так важно, говорил я с тобой или нет, - продолжал ангел. – Но теперь я вижу, конечно же, что они думают, что вы слишком опасны даже для разговора. Полагаю, они были правы. 

Кроли раскрыл было рот, собираясь указать на то, что конкретно его он не обманывал. Вместо этого он смог издать лишь протяжное шипение. 

\- Что ж, - произнес Азирафель со вздохом. – Мне не следует продолжать говорить с тобой, раз уж это противоречит приказам небес. – Он глянул на Кроли, затем с удивлением заметил, что сидит рядом с ним. Он быстро встал. Кроли вновь зашипел. Азирафель нахмурился. – Полагаю, мы действительно разные. Различающиеся животные здесь зовутся «биологическими видами». Думаешь, так и есть? Мы из разных биологических видов? 

Кроли наклонил голову.   
\- Не знаю. Не могу сказать. 

\- Я знал, что наши мнения по каким-то вопросам различаются. Но, по словам других ангелов, вы вообще устроены абсолютно по-другому. Мы просто не мыслим так, как вы. 

\- Хм. 

\- Что ж. Уже довольно поздно, не правда ли. 

Кроли кивнул. У него не было настроения вызывать ангела на прямоту сегодня. Он потянулся и начал было поворачиваться. 

\- Я бы сам ушел, - с ноткой озабоченности произнес ангел. – Вот только я не могу оставлять свой пост. Ты ведь понимаешь. 

\- О, ясно. – Кроли приостановился и оглянулся на него. – Так ты будешь просто сидеть здесь вечно и наблюдать за ними? 

Земля за пределами Сада, по ту сторону короткого отрезка леса, была плоской и голой. Эфемерные создания могли видеть куда дальше человеческих глаз. 

\- Это мне полагается делать, - сказал Азирафель. – Я должен не дать им вернуться. 

\- Хм, отличная работа. В трех шагах от тебя рай, а тебе придется смотреть в сторону от него во веки веков. Не можешь даже оглянуться. 

\- Я заметил, что ты тоже наблюдал за ними. – В голосе ангела звучало подозрение. 

\- Да, - признал Кроли. Не успев остановить себя, добавил. - У меня тоже есть своя работа, знаешь ли. – Про себя он издал стон. Ему все еще требовалось поработать над тем, чтобы держать язык за зубами. 

Азирафель кивнул, не удивившись. 

Кроли обреченно проворчал:  
\- Не то, чтобы было особенно за чем присматривать, раз уж их всего двое. 

\- Предполагаю, что скоро уже будет больше, - задумчиво произнес Азирафель. – Их ведь, в конце концов, должно стать великое множество, знаешь ли. 

\- Точно, точно. 

Оба мгновение помолчали. На этот раз Кроли не стал дожидаться намеков от ангела. Он повернулся и начал движение, впервые за долгое время, по направлению к пустыне. Ангел не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его. 

На этот раз, казалось, ушло меньше времени на то, чтобы выбраться из леса. С того момента, как он прибыл на Землю, зеленая зона вокруг Сада в его восприятии стала меньше. Возможно, было к лучшему, что он выбирается посмотреть больше мира. 

Теперь его не так беспокоила голая плоскость пустыни. Его новая форма была создана для нее. Больше он никогда не будет чувствовать себя слишком высоким. К тому же, он застрял в этой физической форме довольно надолго, так что любые мысли о том, чтобы случайно улетучиться в виде бесформенного сознания, можно было легко отбросить. Бесцветная пустыня не грозила ему ничем таким, что могло бы сравниться с тем, через что прошел Кроли. Он полагал, что у него больше не было поводов бояться ее. 

И – подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как на расстоянии мерцал маленький огонек с двумя покачивающимися рядом тенями – на этот раз он будет не один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:  
Спасибо, что прочитали! Я собираюсь выложить еще две работы в этом цикле - «Дальновидность» - действие в которых происходит вскоре после почти-Апокалипсиса. Они не будут прямым продолжением этой истории, но в них есть параллели, например, стиль обратного отсчета, и несколько отсылок к тому, как я представляла их время в Начале. По сути, это будут отдельные истории, но происходящие в одной вселенной. И они завершат историю наших любимых сверхъестественных созданий более счастливым образом, чем в этой истории :)


End file.
